scriber_litterasfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blog utilisateur:Televido/Nonexhaustive Language List
eng English 5 · tgl Tagalog 5 · epo Esperanto 4 · jbo Lojban 3 · spa Spanish 3 · fra French 3 · jpn Japanese 3 · ina Interlingua 3 · por Portuguese 3 · ita Italian 3 · cat Catalan 2 · deu German 2 · haw Hawaiian 2 · nah Nahuatl 2 · cmn Chinese 2 · yue Cantonese 2 · ind Indonesian 2 · lfn Lingua Franca Nova 2 · hat Haitian Creole 1 · cbk Chavacano 1 · hin Hindi 1 · pan Punjabi 1 · fin Finnish 1 · nld Dutch 1 · ron Romanian 1 · yor Yoruba 1 · vie Vietnamese 1 · tur Turkish 1 · bod Tibetan 1 · pol Polish 1 · nan Min Nan Chinese 1 · grn Guarani 1 · pes Persian 1 · cym Welsh 1 · gle Irish 1 · grc Ancient Greek 1 · sjn Sindarin 1 · ang Old English 1 · eus Basque 1 · que Quechua 1 · rus Russian 1 · ell Greek 1 · tha Thai 1 · ara Arabic 1 · kor Korean 1 · heb Hebrew 1 · swe Swedish 1 · lat Latin 1· qya Quenya 1 · tlh Klingon 1 · san Sanskrit 1 · swh Swahili 1 · tok Toki Pona 1 · pli Pali 1 · hai Haida 1 · iku Inuktitut 1 · egy Egyptian 1 · yua Yucatec Maya 1 · tah Tahitian 1 · smo Samoan 1 · mlg Malagasy 1 · ilo Ilokano 1 · ceb Cebuano 1 · ban Balinese 1 · fij Fijian 1 · tpi Tok Pisin 1 · srp Serbian 1 · hun Hungarian 1 · ces Czech 1 · vol Volapük 1 · nys Nyungar 1 · cre Cree 1 · lao Lao 1 · khm Khmer 1 · tet Tetun 1 · jaa Jarawara 1 · arp Arapaho 1 · akk Akkadian 1 · zul Zulu 1 · hau Hausa 1 · xho Xhosa 1 · dan Danish 1 · isl Icelandic 1 · nor Norwegian 1 · lhu Lahu 1 · ahk Akha 1 · lis Lisu 1 · hnj Mong 1 · ium Mien 1 · mri Maori 1 · ton Tonga 1 · tam Tamil 1 · mya Burmese 1 · mon Mongolian 1 · tli Tlingit 1 · ynm Yolngu 1 · blc Bella Coola 1 · nuk Nootka 1 · oji Ojibwe 1 · jqr Jaqaru 1 · wpb Warlpiri 1 · hur Halkomelem 1 · qld Modern Murri 1 · lut Lushootseed 1 · spo Spokan 1 · gla Scottish Gaelic 1 · yid Yiddish 1 · lad Ladino 1 · poo Central Pomo 1 · hix Hixkaryana 1 · zbl Blissymbolics 1 · mlt Maltese 1 · kea Kriolu 1 This list is nonexhaustive, 113 languages in which I have at least an inkling, from 1 as beginner to 5 as fluent or native. Linguaphile: I have browsed many, many documents about various languages from Arabic to Volapük to Zulu. I am a beginner in over a hundred languages. (I read phrasebooks like other people read newspapers.) I know that C‑3PO can do better! He he! The protocol droid says, "I am fluent in over six million forms of communication..." Ego es un hobbyista de Interlingua, Esperanto, e Lojban. Homines que ha un passion pro le spatio externe me place. Catégorie:Billets de blog